The Godfather Part III
The Godfather Part III is a 1990 crime film. Cast Singing roles *Talia Shire - Constanza "Connie" Corleone *Eli Wallach - Don Osvaldo Altobello *Joe Mantegna - Joey Zasa *Don Novello - Dominic Abbandando *Al Martino - Johnny Fontane *Vito Antuofermo - Anthony "The Ant" Squigliaro *Gabriele Torrei - Enzo Aguello Non-singing roles *Al Pacino - Michael Corleone *Andy Garcia - Vincent Mancini *Diane Keaton - Kay Adams-Corleone *Bridget Fonda - Grace Hamilton *Sofia Coppola - Mary Corleone *George Hamilton - B.J. Harrison *Richard Bright - Al Neri *Enzo Robutti - Don Licio Lucchesi *Raf Vallone - Cardinal Lamberto Plot In 1979, as Michael Corleone is approaching 60, he regrets his ruthless rise to power and is especially guilt-ridden for having his brother Fredo murdered. He has semi-retired from the Mafia, leaving management of the family's business to Joey Zasa. Michael uses his tremendous wealth and power in an attempt to rehabilitate his reputation via numerous charitable acts. Michael and Kay are divorced; their children, Anthony and Mary, live with Kay. At a ceremony in St. Patrick's Old Cathedral, Michael is named a Commander of the Order of Saint Sebastian. At the reception, Anthony tells his father that he is leaving law school to become an opera singer. Kay supports his decision, but Michael asks Anthony to complete his law degree. Anthony refuses to adhere to his father's wishes. Michael and Kay have an uneasy reunion, in which Kay reveals that she and Anthony know the truth about Fredo's death. Vincent Mancini, Sonny Corleone's illegitimate son with Lucy Mancini, arrives at the reception. He is embroiled in a feud with Zasa, who has involved the Corleone family in drug trafficking and turned Little Italy into a slum. Michael's sister, Connie, arranges a meeting between Vincent and Zasa. When Zasa calls Vincent a bastard, Vincent bites Zasa's ear. Vincent overpowers two hitmen sent to kill him and learns that Zasa was responsible. Michael, troubled by Vincent's fiery temper but impressed by his family loyalty, agrees to take him under his wing. Knowing that Archbishop Gilday, head of the Vatican Bank, has accumulated a massive deficit, Michael offers the Bank $600 million in exchange for shares in Internazionale Immobiliare, an international real estate company, which would make him its largest single shareholder with six seats on the company's 13-member board. He makes a tender offer to buy the Vatican's 25% share in the company, which will give him controlling interest. Immobiliare's board quickly approve the offer, pending ratification by the Pope. Don Altobello, an elderly New York Mafia boss and Connie's godfather, visits Michael, telling him that his old partners on the Commission want in on the Immobiliare deal. Michael wants the deal untainted by Mafia involvement and pays off the mob bosses from the sale of his Las Vegas holdings. Zasa receives nothing and, declaring Michael his enemy, storms out. Altobello follows Zasa, saying he will reason with him. Minutes later, a helicopter hovers outside the conference room and opens fire. Most of the bosses are killed, but Michael, Vincent, and Michael's bodyguard, Al Neri, escape. In New York, Neri tells Michael that the surviving mob bosses made deals with Zasa. Believing Zasa lacks the mindset to mastermind the massacre, Michael is certain someone else was the mastermind. Michael forbids Vincent from killing Zasa, realizes that Altobello is the traitor, suffers a diabetic stroke, and is hospitalized. As Michael recuperates, Vincent and Mary begin a romantic relationship, while Neri and Connie give Vincent permission to retaliate against Zasa. During a street festival hosted by Zasa's Italian American civil rights group, Vincent kills Zasa. Michael berates Vincent for his actions and insists that Vincent end his relationship with Mary, explaining Vincent's involvement in the family's criminal enterprises endangers her life. The family travels to Sicily for Anthony's operatic debut in Palermo at the Teatro Massimo. They stay with Don Tommasino, a long-time friend. Michael tells Vincent to convince Altobello of his desires to leave the Corleone family. Altobello introduces Vincent to Don Licio Lucchesi, a powerful Italian political figure and Immobiliare's chairman. Michael discovers that the Immobiliare deal is an elaborate swindle, conspired by Lucchesi, Archbishop Gilday, and Vatican accountant Frederick Keinszig. Michael visits Cardinal Lamberto, favored to become the next Pope, to discuss the deal. Lamberto persuades Michael to make his first confession in 30 years. Michael tearfully confesses that he ordered Fredo's murder, and Lamberto says Michael deserves to suffer but can be redeemed. Altobello hires Mosca, a veteran hitman, to assassinate Michael. Mosca and his son, disguised as priests, kill Don Tommasino as he returns to his villa. While Michael and Kay tour Sicily, Michael asks for Kay's forgiveness, and they admit they still love each other. Michael receives word of Tommasino's death, and at the funeral vows never to sin again. After the Pope dies, Cardinal Lamberto is elected as Pope John Paul I, and the Immobiliare deal is to be ratified. The plotters against the ratification attempt to cover their tracks. Vincent tells Michael that Altobello is plotting to have Mosca assassinate Michael. Michael sees that his nephew is a changed man and names him the new Don of the Corleone family, telling him to adopt the Corleone name. Vincent ends his romance with Mary. The family travels to Palermo to see Anthony's performance in Cavalleria rusticana, a tale of murderous revenge in a Sicilian setting. Meanwhile, Vincent exacts his revenge: Keinszig is abducted by Vincent's men, who smother and then hang him from a bridge, making his death look like suicide. Don Altobello, at the opera, is given poisoned cannoli by Connie, who watches him die from her opera box. Al Neri travels to the Vatican, where he shoots Archbishop Gilday. Calò, Tommasino's former bodyguard, meets with Don Lucchesi at his office, claiming to bear a message from Michael. As he whispers the message, Calò stabs Lucchesi in the neck with his own spectacles. After he approves the Immobiliare deal, the Pope is served poisoned tea by Archbishop Gilday and dies soon afterward. Mosca, armed with a sniper rifle, descends upon the opera house during Anthony's performance and kills three of Vincent's men, but is unable to shoot Michael. He then attempts to kill Michael outside the opera house, but unintentionally kills Mary. Vincent shoots him dead. Michael remembers all the women he has lost as a montage of Mary, Kay, and Apollonia is shown. An elderly Michael sits alone in the garden of Don Tommasino's villa and suddenly slumps over in his chair, falling to the ground. Musical numbers *"Eh, Cumpari" - Connie, Dominic, Enzo, Don Altobello, Joey, Squigliaro and Guests *"To Each His Own" - Johnny Godfather Part III, The